A Journey's Beginning
by dustytiger
Summary: Prentiss and Reid have been hanging out after work for a while, but something changes this night that could change their lives forever. Prequel to Life's a Journey. Can be a stand alone. M for a reason enjoy if you're okay with that.


Title: A Journey's Beginning  
>Author: trista groulx (aka dustytiger)<br>Rating: M (for sex kids, don't look if you're too young or may be offended)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am still a poor barista. CM is owned by it network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly, please don't sue.<br>Summary: Prentiss and Reid have been hanging out after work for a while, but something changes this night that could change their lives forever.  
>Notes: This is a prequel of sorts for my story "Life's a Journey" you don't have to read this to understand this as it's a prequel. For those of you reading the fic, there that's the best I can do for now, so please enjoy it. Prentiss will be back in that one and hopefully this will tide you over till she does. I know I can be evil sometimes I hope this makes up for that.<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss and Reid's evenings when they were home had become routine. Other than the nights where they would join the rest of the team to wind down after a hard case they would end up at Reid's. He would cook dinner for the two of them while Prentiss enjoyed a glass of wine. After they would eat Prentiss would clear the dishes and tidy the kitchen; after many disagreements Reid finally accepted her argument that she was hardly a guest in his home anymore and that it was only fair since he had made the meal. After they ate they would they played a game or chess, poker or even go fish depending on their mood but they were always talking as they wound down.<p>

Their conversations were about anything and everything, personal, or work related. They had even spoken about their dream weddings and even their desire to have children. Prentiss had been surprised to learn that Reid did in fact want to be a father but he was afraid his child might have to grow up like he had. Prentiss had of course admitted she wanted to have children, but confided in Reid she would want to be a stay at home mother. She had never trusted anyone like she trusted Reid and they both knew they could tell each other anything.

Several weeks earlier after a conversation about first kisses, first date kisses and bad kisses they'd shared their first kiss and since then their games were generally cut short and the two of them would end up making out on the couch like teenagers. Neither of them talked about their possible future nor where they wanted ting to go and nothing changed outside the confines of Reid's apartment. But they both enjoyed the time they would spend together and knew they wanted to take their relationship farther.

That night started out no differently from any other night. After they were done work they had taken their own cars to Reid's. When they go they Prentiss poured herself a glass of wine while Reid cooked. They shared dinner and started a game of chess, and were soon distracted. Reid had made the first move by brushing a piece of hair from her face then kissing her softly on the lips. The embrace was gentle but soon deepened and their tongues were soon in sweet battle. They were locked in a comfortable embrace when Reid did something that surprised her. His hand slid up her side and finally rested at her breast. Prentiss gasped in surprise which caused Reid to shy away like a timid kitten.

"I'm sorry Emily," he stammered.

"Don't apologise," she assured him. "I was wondering when you were going to make a move."

He blushed. "I didn't want to rush you."

"This is not rushing things, it's about time we know we want more."

She kissed him softly to reassure him that she didn't feel rushed or uncomfortable. She had never been in a relationship that went at the pace she was going with Reid, and she liked it for the most part; but she knew it was time for them to take it farther. She pulled away from him for a moment then moved to straddle him, she growled when she felt his excitement. Reid ran his hands through her hair, then brushed one hand across her cheek. Their eyes locked and they both knew that if they took this farther their relationship would change forever.

"A- are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"It's been too long, Spencer. I want this," she assured him. "This doesn't change anything, just makes everything better."

"All right, if this is what you want."

"I want you."

He then devoured her in a hungry kiss. The force took her by surprise, since Reid was always gentle with her. Somehow even the fierceness of the embrace was sweet just more than she expected from him. She ground her hips into his and he growled loudly moving his lips along her jawline, finally suckling at her pulse point. She let out a tiny yelp when she felt his cool hands on the small of her back. His hands then moved under her shirt and he quickly unclasped her bra. Seconds later his hands went around to her front and gently brushed his hands against her breasts.

"Mm, Spencer," she whimpered.

She hadn't even noticed him unbuttoning her blouse until she felt him gently pushing the fabric off her shoulders. Prentiss kissed him softly but he quickly pulled away from her and instead let his lips rest on her nipple. She groaned happily feeling Reid's mouth begin to suck and tongue swirl around first one breast then the other. She could feel the moisture pooling between her legs already and they had hardly gotten started. She had never been with a man who took so much time to make sure she was happy before, and she liked it. She looked down at him and could see a sly smile on his lips and a satisfied glint in his eyes as he ravished her chest. She had never thought of Reid as a breast man before but the satisfaction he was getting from pleasuring her proved how much he enjoyed them. Prentiss was very vocal about her own enjoyment which only encouraged Reid to continue.

"Spencer, Spencer," she gasped as his hands moved down the button of her pants. "I think we should take this into the bedroom."

He nodded. "You're probably right."

She moved from where she was feeling the need to cover herself as they went toward his bedroom. The second they were inside Reid's lips were on her neck again, and his hands were working on removing her pants. He growled excitedly when he revealed her simple dark blue thong. While he was distracted Prentiss made quick work of his dress shirt, and was working on his belt buckle when he cupped her breasts. She moaned the sensation of feeling his long fingers against her skin was almost too much. He gently pushed her onto his bed, and began to run his lips, tongue and fingers across ever part of her exposed body.

"Spencer, more," she begged after more than ten minutes of the sweet torture.

This encouraged him and he gently nipped her hip just above the strap of her thong. She yelped loudly loving the feeling of his lips. Then she felt his long fingers tugging off her panties. Prentiss moaned loudly feeling Reid's lips on her inner thighs. He alternated which thigh he kissed trailing like that way all the way up to where she most his attention. He gently licked her shaven pussy and she cried out from the sensation. It felt so good to have a man touching her like that, and focusing on her. The second he did her hips almost flew off the bed. Reid put his hands on either side of her keeping her still, and her fists balled up the sheets as she waited for him to touch her again.

A few long torturous moments later she was screaming with delight as Reid's talented mouth licked and sucked at her clit. He was just as gentle as she had expected him to be as he ravished her. She could feel herself building up already, and he had only just started. She was sure she could hold out as long as those fingers stayed on her hips. A moment later she felt one of his hands move and she had to concentrate to keep her hips still. His long index finger was now gently stimulating her clit as his tongue gently began to lap the moisture escaping her opening. She forced herself to open her eyes, lift her head and look at what Reid was doing.

Seeing Reid's face between her thighs sent her over the edge. He looked so content liking and sucking her like he wanted to do nothing else but pleasure her. Between what his talented tongue and fingers were doing and the image of his eyes half lidded focusing on pleasuring her she couldn't hold out let her orgasm take her over. Her first orgasm ripped through her harder than she had expected and she screamed out with delight flailing her head back and forth in an effort to stop herself from slamming her pelvis into his face.

When she came down for the high she was surprised feel him still working between her legs, lapping up as much of the moisture as he could. She moaned softly and wiggled from his reach, sitting up in his bed. She then crawled over to him, covering his lips with hers in a hungry kiss. She moaned at the taste of herself on his lips. His tongue explored her mouth wildly and his hands again moved to cup her breasts again. She moaned softly, and tried not to get lost in the sensation again.

"Doctor Reid I think you are wearing too much clothing," she whispered when she pulled away from the embrace

"You should fix that," he challenged.

She moved from where she was and finally unbuckled his belt and removed his pants, taking his boxers off at the same time. She grinned seeing him finally exposed. He was more toned than she had expected him to be, and his erection certainly looked very friendly. He moved closer to her and kisser her softly. As she kissed him back she took his cock into her hand, stroking his erection gently. Reid moaned softly enjoying the feeling of her hand around him.

"So good," he murmured. "Mm, Emily, so good."

"You like that?" she whispered, kissing behind his ear.

"Yeah."

She began to trail kissed down his body, slowly. She didn't kiss a straight path down his body, but criss-crossed across his chest. She gently licked his nipples, and let her tongue scrape along his navel. She growled softly getting closer to his cock. She then gently licked his tip cause him to squeak with surprise before she moved back to his thigh.

"You want more?" she asked her lips hovering above his hip.

"No," he moaned.

"No?" she asked shocked.

That one moment gave him the chance he needed to catch her off guard. He knocked her back onto the bed. He spread her legs lovingly before he slowly pushed himself inside of her. She tried to buck her hips into him, but when she did he would back away. He held her hands over her head and she didn't bother fighting. She finally lay back and let him slowly penetrate her. He growled loudly when he was finally surrounded by her. They lay there for a moment staring lovingly at each other. Reid let go of her wrists then ran his hand along her cheek softly and reassuringly before he finally moved torturously slowly inside of her.

"Spencer!" she begged trying to ground her hips into his.

"Patience," he assured her. "It'll be worth it."

He kept his pace slowly, holding her hips once again to stop her from going too fast. He kept his pace slow and steady and Prentiss soon found herself lost in the sensation. As she got more comfortable she wrapped her legs around him, trying to bring him closer with every stroke. What he was doing felt amazing, but she wanted more. As nice as it was to go slowly it had been a while since she had been with a man, and she wanted it to be fast and good. She knew that it had been a while since Reid had been with a woman too, and she was amazed by the restraint he showed. Normally when she was with a man it was fast and furious and it was over before she knew it, but with Reid it was different.

"Faster," she whimpered.

"Trust me," he told her. "So beautiful, Emily. Si, si bella."

He ground his hips into hers and she cried out feeling an orgasm rip through her. When she came down from the high she realised he was still inside of her, keeping the same pace as before. His hand were no longer on her hips and were now again playing with her breasts. She could not believe how gentle and giving he was being. Prentiss could not believe how much he was attending to her needs when she knew he had his own. She ran her hands down his back, finally settling on his ass bringing. She heard him growl softly which encouraged her.

"Emily," he panted. "Trust me. I've got you."

He sped up the pace a little, her hands still on his ass encouraging him to go faster, but somehow he still kept going the way he wanted not letting her distract him. She then felt him tweak her nipple and screamed out his name. He did the same thing to her other nipple and a few minutes later she was in the throes of another strong orgasm. She opened her eyes when she began to calm down again, surprised to feel Reid still slowly rocking his hips against hers. He was staring at her, a tiny grin on his lips. When their eyes met he kissed her softly. She wrapped her legs around him drawing him closer and deeper inside of her.

"So good," she whimpered. "So, so good."

"You have no idea," he grunted, picking up his pace. "So beautiful."

"Spencer," she purred, her head falling against the pillows and her eyes closing.

Prentiss stopped trying to get the upper hand, and enjoyed the sensation of him moving within her. She was moaning and groaning with delight the whole time. Crying out his name and praising all the gods she knew that he was such a good lover. She felt one last orgasm rip through her and she screamed louder than she ever had before as she rode the wave ecstasy. When she was finally able to open her eyes she saw Reid was now collapsed on top of her.

"That was amazing," he murmured.

"Mm, yeah," she agreed. "But you didn't use anything."

"You told me that you were on the pill last week, and I wanted you to know that I'm leaving the possibility of children up to you."

She ran his hand along his face. "Really?"

"I'm still nervous about it, but if I'm going to be a father I know I want you to be the mother."

"Wow, I'm not sure if we're ready for that yet, but it's nice to know that you want that. I think I want to enjoy thing being just the two of us for a while."

"I'd like that, Emily I want you to stay with me tonight."

"Good because I didn't want to leave."

He kissed her softly, running his hands along her sides slowly.

"Spencer," she gasped when his thumbs grazed her nipples.

"Aren't you up for some more, we waited too long to do this and now I can't get enough."

"I'm just surprised that you're ready so soon."

He grinned. "I'm full of surprises Emily."

"I've noticed, and I'm defiantly not complaining."

He kissed her again. They both knew it was going to be a long night and they both hoped they would not be called in for a case early the next morning. They knew it would be a long night together and they were both happy to finally be able to spend so much time together. They had both wanted to take this last step but were afraid that it would ruin everything; after what he had just told her they both knew that things could only get better.

The End (or the beginning… depending…)

Notes: Well here it is. I hope this tides you all over till Prentiss comes back in another few parts… I wanted to get this done sooner but it just didn't work out. But it's done now a bit before Prentiss' return and that's what matters.


End file.
